legendofnerd2fandomcom-20200215-history
Cameron Bennett
"I'm Cameron, what's up?" -Cameron Bennett Personality Cameron is usually described by people that know him as, " naive, hard-headed, stubborn, energetic, and cheerful." He usually is a silly type of fellow who doesn't have a care in the world, "As free as the wind" he usually quotes to his friends. Though, Cameron may be silly most of the time, when a problem is at hand, he'll do whatever it takes to relieve it. He is a determined and compassionate hero, that will save the day when all else fails. Abilities Cameron being the disciple of many, has a vast and wide variety of powers he can use. Naruto Coming to the leaf village, Cameron meets Naruto and forces him to train him in order to rescue his family and friends. Naruto, seeing himself in the boy, reluctantly says yes. He then proceeds to train Cameron for 5 years straight, teaching him all of his techniques and eventually seals the ten tails inside of him, giving his power a dramatic increase. With this new found power, Cameron stopped a lot of big threats with little to no effort. In the battle with Madara he, quickly grabbed Madara before he could react, and threw him into space. Madara thinking that he could wrap himself in susanoo but, Cameron doesn't allow him the chance to do so, he grabs madara and throws him into a blue star, 5.5 quintillion miles away. Relieving the threat from Naruto's home he returns, to be congratulated by Naruto and the other villages. Sonic After Cameron defeated madara, he decided to continue his journey and leave the leaf village. During his journey he stumbled upon a strange two tailed fox being chased by red, blood lusting, robots. Deciding to take action, he easily defeated the menacing robots, and saved the two tailed fox who was fatigued from the chase. Relieved of being saved by Cameron the fox introduced himself as Miles "tails" Prower but, asked Cameron just to call him tails. Tails explained to Cameron why the robots were chasing him, and that an evil egg shaped man, had sent those evil robots to capture him. Tails decided to take his newly found friend to his village, knothole. As they were arriving to the village, tails noticed a change in the wind, and started to jump and fly with joy saying, how his best friend sonic was on his way, Cameron, curious to know who this "Sonic" was decided to stay and see. With only a yoctosecond passing Cameron noticed a blue figure headed straight for him but, before he had time to react he was hit by the blue blur, who had assumed he had held tails as a hostage. Cameron, still in shock from being hit, uttered that when he got hit it felt like being knocked out of existence, tails rushed over to sonic to explain the situation. Sonic, feeling really bad for hitting him as hard as he did, apologized to Cameron but, instead of Cameron being angry for being hit faster than the speed of light, knowing that he would need to move as fast as sonic, he asks, him in exchange for the hit would he train him. Sonic eager to have a disciple agrees to Cameron's terms and trains him. Before the training started sonic told Cameron that in order for him to have equal or even greater speed he would need to stay for a couple of years. Cameron explained to sonic that he didn't have that kind of time in his hands and that he needed to be trained as quickly as possible. Sonic, seeing the distress in Cameron's eyes makes a decision to stop time, so that Cameron would get the training he needed without aging,mor his family being lost forever. Spending the last 7 years in a timeless world seemed like he was only there for a couple of weeks, during that time Cameron taught sonic about the secrets of his speed and that he could only move as fast as he beilved he could, Cameron not believing him, decided to try it. Believing he could run to another dimension, Cameron got in his position and started to move and found himself in a alternate timeline were everything moves backwards. Scared that everything was moving in reverse, Cameron sped up to the point that the reversing dimension couldn't remain stable, thus the dimension collapsed onto itself. After destroying a dimension Cameron found his way back to the dimension were sonic was, when he arrived sonic,congratulated him and they continued there training. Cameron also learned how to use chaos control, turn into his super form and control the chaos force in every universe. As Cameron was getting ready to leave sonic rushed up to him with the 7 chaos emeralds, at first Cameron was confused, that sonic would give him moubius most powerful item but, sonic explained that they were artificial emeralds that tails had created for him, while on his journey to save his world. Cameron took the emeralds, told everyone goodbye and with his speed, opened a dimension to the next universe he had to cross. 'Stats:' Powers and Abilities: Super Speed, Super Strenght, Super Durability, Super Endurance, Energy Projection, Teleportation, Time Stop, can transform to match his envornment (Polar Sonic, Solar Sonic, Eco Sonic, manipulated ice, fire, and plant life), Spin Dash that can rip through steel with ease, Omnilangualism, phasing (via molecular vibrations, has to be activated), Extreme Gear Skills, Piloting Skills, Accelerated Regeneration/healing ability, high Reality Warping and Chaos Based Powers with Chaos Energy (When just using spare energy from a tube of Chaos Energy he was able to at least completely rewrite history on a planetary scale while in base form), Time Traveling with his speed, aura that cleanses evil, immune to powerful magic, can open dimentional/universal portals, personal barriers, immune to reality warping from a powerful being, Enerjak, immortal as long as the wind is there. Weaknesses: None known Destructive Capacity: Easily Moon level+ (Destroyed 2 moons at finger point), possibly higher (he went through''' a planet with ease by using his speed) | likely '''Multiversal Level (as he could match Enerjak's power, and destroyed a multidimensional zone) | Multiversal Level+, can also turn anything he touches into what he wants by manipulating atoms. | Higher Range: Thousands Of Kilometers (shot two moons from a distant planet in base form) | Limitless Speed: MFTL | At least MFTL+ (higher than in base) | At least MFTL+ (higher than before) | Higher Durability: Possibly Multiversal (survived the Ultimate Annhilator at ground zero, which destroyed and created several multiverses. He was knocked out though.) | likely Multiverse level (as he was easily taking hits from Enerjak | Significantly higher than before, likely Multiversal | Higher Strength: Class 100+ (can match base Knuckles who is in Class 100+), Class 100+ in Super Form(as he dealt and took hits with Master Mogul who was strong enough to break a zone in his hand) | Higher Stamina: Seems to be able to fight for hours without tiering, can take large amounts of punishment | Limitless | Unknown, likely Limitless | Limitless Standard Equipment: Chaos Emeralds/ InfinitePower Rings/ Super Emeralds Intelligence: Genius, Combat/Tactical Genius